


Costumes

by FangirlAuthor



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAuthor/pseuds/FangirlAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wants Baz to dress up for a Halloween, which Baz isn't very thrilled about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, happy Halloween! I had to post something for Halloween, but I'm sick as a dog, so this may be a bit horrendous. I apologize everyone for this drabble that has a plot that is all over the place! Once I am well, I will probably delete this out of embarrassment...oh well enjoy!

Baz  
My mouth drops open and I stare at him. 

"You've got to be joking." 

"What, no. Why would I be joking?"

He looks up at me with his innocent, confused face.

"You want me, an actual vampire, to wear a corny vampire costume to some stupid Halloween party‽"

Snow nods and waves the outfit in front of me like it's a trophy.

"Absolutely not!"

"Please Baz!"

"Nope, no way!"

If Simon thinks he can get me to wear that idiotic costume to some bloody party, he is going to be very disappointed.

Simon  
I'm going to get him to wear this costume. 

"Baz, it's only one night!" 

"N-E-V-E-R"

"Ugh, Basilton please!" 

I need him to wear this costume!

"NO!"

"Baz, pleaseeeee!" 

I'm begging him now (if we weren't arguing over the costume, he would enjoy seeing me beg).

"I refuse!"

"Tyrannus! It's one night for God's sake, just wear the bloody costume!" 

I growl at him and he glares at me. 

"If you think saying my full name or growling is going to make me wear it, you are seriously incorrect!" 

I groan and drop the costume in a chair and walk out of the living room.

This isn't working and I need a new strategy.

Baz  
Snow always thinks he's so clever and mysterious (he really is clever, but he's the opposite of mysterious). I can clearly see what he's up to. 

~~~

Simon  
I walk in carrying Baz's favorite coffee concoction (his pumpkin mocha thing). 

I walk around the house looking for him, until I find him reading on the window seat in our (technically my) bedroom. 

He looks gorgeous (like even more than normal) sitting there with just a few strands of hair falling in his eyes. His forehead has a small crease that it makes whenever he's concentrating and I just want to kiss it.  
I want to kiss his entire face.  
I could stand here and stare forever but he notices me and brings me out of my trance. 

"Simon, what are you doing?" 

I shake my head and come back to reality. 

"Wha-nothing. Here I got you a drink." 

I walk over and hand him the drink and he slides over so I can sit next to him on the seat.

"Pumpkin mocha breve."

He looks at me and hesitantly takes a sip. 

I grab his hand and lace our fingers and put our hands in my lap. 

"Baz...please, will-" 

"I fucking knew it! No, nope, never! I won't wear it!" 

"Oh come on! I got you a pumpkin coffee thing! Pleaseeee!" 

"Bribery won't work, Simon! Give up, it's not happening!"

I groan loudly and get up and walk out of the room. 

~~~

Baz  
I'm so tired of this. Snow has been pouting all afternoon. He's making the whole thing a big deal and I really don't understand it. I don't want to dress up, it's not a big deal.

I walk (it's more like a trudge) to the bedroom. Snow is already curled up in bed facing the wall. I climb in the other side and lay down next to him. I hear him sigh loudly. I turn to look at him but his back is facing me. 

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer but he still won't look at me. 

My face is right by his neck and he shudders when I breath on him. I laugh and whisper in his ear. 

"Pouting won't work either." 

"Shut up Baz." 

I laugh again and kiss his neck. 

"Baz...can I have twenty pounds by tomorrow?"

"What? Why on earth do you need twenty pounds‽"

"Well...I...I owe Penny twenty pounds."

"Why exactly do you owe Bunce twenty pounds?"

"We made a bet...she thought I couldn't get you to be a vampire for the party..." 

"You're joking." 

"I wish." 

I can't believe it. The git made a fucking bet. I can tell he feels bad because he won't look at me. I hate this, I'd rather he talk or cry or at least communicate, rather then refuse to look at me. 

He moves my hands and squeezes out of my grasp and buries his head in his pillow. I'm too upset to think right now. I just ignore him and bury myself under the quilt when a large breeze blows in (it's October and he still insists on sleeping with the window open). 

Simon  
I can't sleep. Baz fell asleep a while ago, but I can't do it. 

I knew I shouldn't have done it. It was supposed to be a funny joke, but now Baz hates me. I feel awful about it. I should've known he doesn't like people joking about him being a vampire (I of all people should get that). I'm seriously the worst boyfriend ever! 

I roll over on my back and stare at the ceiling.  
I hear Baz groan and I think he might be awake, but he just rolls over, grabs my waist and puts his head on my chest like he's dreaming. 

He smells like pumpkin and coffee. I love it. I run my hands through his hair and kiss his forehead.

"I'm sorry Baz." 

Baz  
I'm only somewhat awake when I feel Simon run his hands through my hair.  
I love when he does that.  
I love being this close to him.  
He kisses my forehead and I smile, but he doesn't notice. 

"I'm sorry Baz." 

I slowly look up at him, but he's already asleep. I smile and kiss his cheek gently, then lay my head back on his chest and fall back to sleep. 

Simon  
I yawn loudly and stretch, I slowly open my eyes and the light streaming through the window is blinding. 

I expect to see Baz still asleep (I am the first one awake ninety percent of the time), but he's not in bed.  
I quickly sit up and climb out of bed and walk out to the living room. 

The costume isn't on the chair and there is twenty pounds sitting on the table. 

I groan and slump on the couch. I'm all alone.  
Baz isn't here.  
Penny has been away and I won't see her until I meet her at the party.  
I hate being alone. 

~~~

I knock on the door and mess with my costume as I wait for it to open. 

My bat costume is nice (Penny Picked it out) but the wings are annoying. I've gotten used to my real ones, but these are attached to my arms and constantly in the way. 

The door finally opens and Penny opens it. She's dressed as a witch with a ridiculously giant and pointy hat. 

"Simon! Come in. I haven't seen you in so long!" 

It's only been a week.

I follow her in and she introduces me to a bunch of people. 

"Oh, Simon, guess whose actually coming! I'll just tell you, since you take forever to guess. Agatha is coming! She came to visit her family for the month of November, but she got here early so she's on her way." 

I gulp. I haven't seen Agatha since the day the Mage died...the day she ran off. She never even said goodbye. 

"Wow, that's great!" I try to sound enthusiastic. 

"Hey, where's Baz? I want to see his costume."

I pull the money out of my pocket and make sure it's all there. 

"He's...he's not-"

"Oh I see him! Wow I can't believe he actually did it. I never thought he'd actually listen to you, no offense." 

"What?" 

I turn and look to where she's staring and my mouth drops open. 

Baz is standing there with his hair pulled back and he's wearing a cape, no he's wearing the vampire cape! The one he refused to wear! 

"I'm going to go see if Agatha is here." Penny tells me, but I just nod and keep staring at Baz. 

He looks amazing. I can tell I'm not he only one who thinks so, I see a bunch of girls staring and it's infuriating. He's looking for me and when he finally sees me, he gives me a weak smile that practically melts my insides. He walks towards me an my knees go weak. 

He grabs the money from my hand, then grabs my hands and squeezes. I look at our hands then look at him. 

"I thought you said you would never wear that." 

"I figured that since everyone says relationships are about compromise, I should give it a try. But you better make it up to me." 

He grins at me and I smile back. 

"Besides, I make a hot vampire." 

"I have to agree with that." 

"Simon Snow, you flirt!" 

I laugh and kiss his cheek and he blushes (I want to make him blush all the time).  
I put my hands on his neck and kiss him deeply and he blushes even more.

"Snow, what are you doing?" 

"She keeps staring at you."

He looks behind him then looks back at me with his mouth open. 

"Are you jealous of Agatha‽" he laughs.

I grin at him, then look behind him at Agatha with her mouth hanging wide open (there seems to be a lot of that). 

"Never."


End file.
